Television Interview
by crazy4booth
Summary: ONE SHOT! I made this one shot about Booth and Brennan going on to a fake show called Crime Talk to share some stories about their partnership and their cases!Please Review!


Hello everyone welcome to Crime Talk, the show were we invite police offcials and agents to come and share with us there tales of Triumph, Tragedy, and even sometimes laughter, I'm your host Michelle Davidson. We have got a great show for you today folks. Today we have two special guests with us here at the studio all the way from Washington DC. Please welcome from the FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner from the Jeffersonian and best-selling author, Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan.

(audience claps and cheers)

Welcome Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan (shaking hands at the same time)  
I can't tell you what honor it is to have one of DC's best crime fighting duo with us right here on Crime Talk.

Booth- Hey Michelle it's great to be here. I love the show and I've actually had some friends of mine on here before so it's very cool.

Bones- Yes, I'm excited to be here too

Great, well first off um Dr. Brennan would you please explain to our viewers about your job as a forensic anthropologist, what do you do?

Bones- The FBI gives me bones that they find at a crime scene and my team and I examine them. Through the state of the art technology we use at the Jeffersonian we can determine things about the victim such as race, height, weight, facial expressions, recent illness, and so on and so fourth which then leads us the find the identity of the person.

How fascinating Dr. Brennan, so if you have the technology and the skills to find the identities of these bones, then why are there still so many unidentified bodies in the world.

Bones- We have had several bodies that have been sent to us, that we cannnot determine identites because the bones are in such bad shape that they are virtually uncapable to work with. Plus on a few occassions several bones have gone missing from the bodies and I know on one case we had awhile back there was a body that almost couldn't be identified because the person had plastic surgery done and it had altered several elements of the bones which made it extremely difficult to work with.

Booth- Yeah and because of that case she can't stand plastic surgeons.

Is this true Dr. Brennan?

Bones- Yes it's disgusting, it's wrong, and it's barbaric! and I've told that to a plastic surgeon's face. I just think we are each born with our own uniqueness and if we all tried to look the same as one person then eventually we'll all look like a bunch of clones! The thought of someone even medling with process of creating a unique human apperance it's just...wrong!

What an interesting opinion Dr. Brennan, um Agent Booth we are all familiar with your job as an investgator for the FBI why don't you tell us what it's like working with the good doctor here?

Booth- Well Bones is a...

Bones- I still wish you wouldn't call me Bones, even though I'm use to it by now

Booth-...um She's a real pistol sometimes, but she a great partner and an excellent friend.

Bones- Thanks, but I don't get something? How can I be a pistol? I'm not even allowed to carry a gun!

Agent Booth why isn't she allowed to carry a gun? I know you and the doc have been involved in several cases where she should have been armed.

Booth- Well I don't have a problem with her carrying a gun, the fact of the matter is that she isn't allowed to carry a gun. She shot a suspect in the leg who was unarmed and therefore was charged with a felony and because that she's denied of a gun.

Bones- Ok the man was going to light me on fire! If I hadn't shot him I'd probably wouldn't be sitting here.

Booth- Sure you would. You either could have gone all martial arts on him or talk him to death.

(Bones rolls her eyes)

Well before any fights break out, let's move on. What's the strangest case you've had so far?

Booth- Gosh...I'd have to say the case we had a while ago dealing with cannibals. We found human remains inside this bear and it turns out the human was...well...

Bones- had evidence that the flesh was eaten off by another human. So more less it was case of someone who was moreless nuts. Our suspect even tried to give a "rambling pyscho speech" but I hit him with a pan, after all though no body wanted here his "rambling pyscho speech."

Booth- How true but that case was for me probably one of the strangest cases I've had to work with.

Indeed, what about you Dr. Brennan?

Bones- I'd have to say my strangest case was when I was in New Orleans. I was helping the doctors identify bodies from Katrina and at some point I was drug which left me in a state where I sort of blacked-out. I kept having these dream-like states where I was in a house covered in blood and very injured, practically barely alive. I ended up losing one of my favorite earrings which was my mother's (even though I did get it back)it was just an unpleasant experience. I had a torn ear lobe, brusies, and several cuts.

So were you drugged or something?

Booth- Nope she was defintely VOO-DOOED!

Bones- Booth! I was not affected by Voo-Doo I do not believe in voo-doo! I was merely drugged that's all!

Booth- Oh yeah, then how's come your blood test showed no signs of drugs in your system.

Bones- They were probably out of my system by then. Remember I missed out on a whole day!

Booth- Bull crap you were totally dragged into the voo-doo thing!

Bones- Whatever!

Um, what's the funniest moment you two have had working together?

Bones- Well Booth was assgined to protect me from some bigshot who kept trying to shoot me. So Booth came over to my apartment and he found my copy of Forigner's greatest hits. We started dancing to "Hot Blooded" and let me tell you I've never seen someone get into Forigner as much as Booth does it was probably the funniest things I've ever seen in my entire life.

Booth-Well we had this one case involving a women in a tunnel who was making a documentary involving people who lived in the tunnels and a hidden treasure that was there too. We went to arrest the murderers and one of them hit the other guy that was with him with a candlestick. Then we got back to Brennan's office and were telling Dr. Goodman about what happened. I said "Kyle hit Duke with a candlestick in the cyrpt" and me and Goodman got to laughing, but poor Brennan didn't get it.

Bones- I still don't understand. All he said was "Clue?" What clue was he talking about? Do you get it?

(audience laughs)

Yes I get it. Dr. Brennan he was talking about the game Clue, I take it you've never played it before.

Bones- apparently not.

Well Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, we are almost out of time, but I would like to ask you both one last question. How is your partnership now compared to when you first started working together? Any drastic changes to both of you? anything?

Booth- Well what can I say Bones is a terrific person. She's a fabulous partner and a great friend. When we first started to work together we pretty much did nothing but bicker, but over time we seem to have grown more respect for each other. All we need to do is get her caught up on a little more culture. (laughing)

How about you Dr. Brennan?

Bones- Well when I first started working with Booth I found him very arrogant, but after awhile I found him to be a very good man. He's always been there for me, he's always on my side, he's like the other brother I never had (seeing how I do have 1 brother Booth's my second) He's a good father to his son, he's a great partner, and a wonderful friend. I couldn't do any of my work as well as I have been without him. I wouldn't work with anyone else except the man sitting in this room. We have so much respect for each other now, we can work togehter more easily now, even with all of the bickering.

Wow, well thank Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan for being on the show today it's been a real pleasure...Special Agent Seeley Booth and Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan everyone

(clapping)

Be sure to tune in tommorow for guest Nicholas Knight, the police officals who sleeps by day and fights crime by night all to repay his debt to society dating back to hundreds of years ago. This Crime Talk,I'm your host Michelle Davidson saying goodbye everybody!

SPEAKER: This has been a BoredHome Production


End file.
